10 Words Men Should Know
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi had a fight and Haruhi kicked Tamaki out of the house *they're married and in their twenties-ish*. Tamaki went to Kyouya and he tells Tamaki of the 10 words men should know and what they mean. Hope you enjoy! xD One-shot.


A/N: Hello! This is my first one-shot. =) It's a future fic (is that the right term?).

Okay, just so that you don't get confused, the italics is for when Tamaki is telling Kyouya what happened with Haruhi, the bolded italic are the important words and the bolded italic underlined words are the words men shouldn't…say… ;)

This idea came from when I was reading this one forum thing, so it's not my orginal idea, fyi.

I do hope you guys enjoy it! =D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ITS RIGHTS!

--

"I don't know what to do Kyouya! Haruhi hates me now! She kicked me out of the house for the night! What am I supposed to do?!" Tamaki cried. He was pacing back and forth, occasionally throwing his arms into the air to make what he was saying more dramatic.

Kyouya sat on his couch, legs crossed and ready to fall asleep at any moment. It was eleven at night and Kyouya really needed sleep.

"What…" Kyouya yawned. "What happened?..."

Tamaki looked at his tired friend. "Well…" Tamaki put a hand on his chin in thought. "It started when we were trying to get ready for a business party of mine…" --

"_Haruhi! There's a business party being held at Takayuko Hall tonight at ten." Tamaki came into his bedroom. _

_Haruhi was at her desk- wearing glasses, an over sized flannel shirt that went down to her thighs and wore shorts. "Okay. Let me just finish with these papers and give me __**five minutes**__ to get ready."_

_Tamaki went over to Haruhi and kissed her on the head. "Okay then but you have to hurry, we can't be late." Tamaki went to the bathroom and then went to their big walk-in closet.  
_

"_I know." Haruhi took off her glasses and organized her papers while standing up. "…Oh Tamaki. Did you do what I told you to do earlier?" _

_Tamaki froze. "…Yes, of course I did!" He lied. He had no idea what Haruhi was talking about. _

"_Really? …Okay, so when I go if I go downstairs, it'll be there?" Haruhi questioned, putting a hand on her hip._

_Tamaki turned to his wife. "Ye-yeah! Of course!" His voice went up almost an octave in pitch._

_Haruhi frowned. "You're so lying… You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" _

_Tamaki sweat-dropped. "…Sorry. I don't remember."_

_Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I told you so many times before I left for work that you had to help me look for that paper." She went into the closet with Tamaki to find a nice dress._

"_Sorry… I'll help you right now, Haruhi." Tamaki took out a nice tuxedo._

"… _**That's okay**__…" Haruhi said in a cold tone. _--

"Wait, wait, wait." Kyouya interrupted. "She said 'That's okay'? Just that?"

Tamaki looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Tamaki… When a woman says 'That's okay,' it's not okay. She is thinking long and hard before deciding on how and when you will pay for your mistake. 'That's okay' is a dangerous statement for a man to receive."

"Huh… really?"

"Yes… But anyway, on with your story." --

"_Are you sure? I don't mind helping you." Tamaki looked at Haruhi as he pulled out a silk dark blue tie. _

"_Yeah… __**Don't worry about it, I can handle it**__, Tamaki." Haruhi said in what sounded like a sad tone but it was still angry. _--

"Geez, Tamaki. You were really just digging yourself a huge grave, weren't you?" Kyouya sighed in embarrassment for Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked. Once again confused.

"I mean, Haruhi just told you 'that's okay.' You didn't have to go any further."

"But I wanted to help her." Tamaki said.

"Okay… Go on. It's only going to get worse from here…" Kyouya sighed again. --

"_Are you okay? __**What's wrong**__?" Tamaki asked. _

"_It's __**nothing**__." Haruhi said, still in her cold tone. _--

"For crying out loud…" Kyouya whispered.

Tamaki ignored his whisper. --

_Tamaki just looked at her in somewhat disbelief. _

_Why was Haruhi mad at him? He was offering to help her find the paper and Tamaki knew it was really important for her work. Why was Haruhi so mad?_

"_Why are you mad at me, Haruhi?" Tamaki said sadly. He took off his shirt and put on a white one, starting to button it._

"_Because you barely ever listen to me." She said sharply._

"_Okay then, I'll look for it right now." Tamaki started to head out of the closet, just a bit frustrated._

"_**Go ahead**__." Haruhi finally pulled out a nice evening dress that she was probably going to stick with._

"… _Where did you last see it?" Tamaki called from another part of a room. There were light slams of the drawers closing._

_Tamaki heard Haruhi __**sigh**__ really __**loud**__._

"_I don't remember. Somewhere downstairs." Haruhi stated, still angry._

"_Okay." Tamaki went downstairs and looked everywhere. It took him about five minutes until he finally found the paper Haruhi was looking for. "Haruhi! I found it! It was under the couch!" He came back upstairs and Haruhi still wasn't even near being ready to leave. _

"… _**Thanks a lot**__." Haruhi walked out of the closet to Tamaki and snatched the paper from his hands. _

_Tamaki was in a bit of shock but he shook off his feelings. "You're welcome." He sort of smiled._

"_**Whatever**__." Haruhi walked over to the bed. _

_Tamaki walked over to the bed too. He did not understand what was wrong. He found the paper for her but she's still so angry. Tamaki just couldn't comprehend it. _

"_Haruhi, can you please tell me why you're angry?"_

"_I already told you and I'm not going to repeat it." Haruhi sat on their bed._

"_Alright… Then I apologize for whatever I did…" Tamaki really just wanted Haruhi to get ready._

"… _**Fine**__." Haruhi didn't look at Tamaki. _

_Tamaki sighed and got up. He was about to give up and Haruhi didn't like the way Tamaki had sighed. _

"_You know what. I don't feel like going to the party anymore. Just go by yourself." Haruhi said bluntly._

"_What? Haruhi." Tamaki took the rest of his clothes, trying to finish getting ready. Haruhi had gotten up and pushed Tamaki out of the bedroom and to the front door. With his clothes.  
_

"_Oh, and make sure you find some place to sleep tonight, since you're not going to sleep here." Haruhi had a sarcastic smile. _

_Tamaki stood out of the front door and Haruhi threw his clothes at him and slammed the door shut. -- _

"… And that's pretty much it." Tamaki had stopped pacing back and forth, stared at Kyouya and frowned. Kyouya had fallen asleep. "Man, Kyouya…" Tamaki looked at the table that was near him and noticed that there was a piece of paper with writing on it.

Tamaki picked up the paper:

'_Tamaki, you're really a fool at reading a women's mind. I suppose I might as well tell you about the 10 words, even though Haruhi most likely ended up saying 9, with the way you acted. These words are not in any particular order._

_1) Fine: This is a word women use to end an argument when they are right and you just need to shut up._

_2) Five minutes: If a woman is getting dressed, this means half an hour to an hour. Five minutes is only five minutes if you have just been given five more minutes to watch a game before helping around the house._

_3) Nothing: This is pretty much the calm before the storm. It means something and that you should be on your feet. Arguments that begin with 'nothing' usually end in 'fine.'_

_4) Go ahead: This is a dare, not permission. Do not do it._

_5) Loud sigh: This is an actual word that men often misunderstand. It is also a non-verbal statement. A loud sigh means that the woman thinks you are an idiot and wonders why she was wasting her time arguing with you about 'nothing.'_

_6) That's okay: This is one the most dangerous statements a woman can make to a man. 'That's okay' means she is thinking long and hard before deciding how and when you will pay for your mistake._

_7) Thanks a lot: This is PURE sarcasm. She is not thanking you at all so do not say 'you're welcome' or else you will bring on 'whatever.'_

_8) Whatever: This a woman's way of saying "F*** you."_

_9) Don't worry about it, I can handle it: This is the other dangerous statement. It means that a woman has told a man to do something several times, but is now doing it herself (most likely). This will later result in the man to ask 'What's wrong?' The woman's response, most of the time, is 'Nothing.'_

_10) Thanks/Thank you: This is indeed a woman actually thanking you. Do not question it. Just say 'you're welcome.' Nothing else._

_My guess is that you never got a 'thank you' from Haruhi with the way your story sounded before I felt like going to sleep. _

_Oh… and since you are going to sleep here tonight, don't sleep in my room, don't make any sounds, and don't wake me up until I wake up on my own. Or ELSE.  
_

_Night._

_-Kyouya_

Tamaki just stared at the letter for moment longer and then stared at his friend who had fallen asleep sitting up... and with his eyes still a bit open. "… He's good…"

--

A/N: Haha. Anyway, how was it? Was it okay? I'm not really experienced with one shots but they shouldn't be too hard. The argument was a little iffy but oh well. Hope you liked it, anyway! :D

Thanks for reading and goodbye!

~BlissfulTranquility


End file.
